


In The Kitchen

by invisible_slytherin



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Day 6, M/M, Sharing Clothes, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Liam loved the apartment for various reasons.Or, the one where Theo bakes and Liam "steals" clothes.





	In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Thiam Week Day 6: Clothes Sharing

After the war, Theo had found a job and when he earned the amount of money he needed he had bought an appartment, it was small and comfy and exactly what Theo needed. 

Liam loved the apartment for various reasons. 

He loved it because it meant that Theo had tryed to put his life back on track, getting a job, earning money, buying an appartment, it all meant that he had wanted to change his life and himself. 

He loved it because it meant that Theo didn't have to sleep in his truck anymore, he now had a home where he could go at the end of the day to rest and relax. 

He loved it because the both of them had a place where they could go if they wanted to be alone and not be interrupted, not having to worry about parents or pack walking in on them or knocking on the door. 

He loved it because it was full of moments and stories, every room igniting memories within him. The living room reminded him of the time they had been watching a movie and then kissed, their first kiss; the bathroom reminded him of the time Liam had visited Theo after a lacrosse game they had lost, Liam had been feeling sad and angry and he was exhausted, and Theo had picked him up as soon as he was inside the apartment and carried him to the bathroom, undressing him slowly and showering with him, hugging him close while water ran down their bodies; Theo's bedroom reminded him of their first time, after Liam had went on a school trip for two days and had come home missing Theo, it had just happened, bodies melting together sweetly. The kitchen reminded him of just yesterday. 

Liam had been sitting on the kitchen counter, looking at Theo while he attempted to bake a cake. He had assured Liam that he was a good baker and that he made some cakes to die for, but Liam had doubted it. He also had refused to put on an apron, stating that he wouldn't be that guy that couldn't keep his clothes clean while cooking and he was being extra careful to keep to his word. 

"You would make a great house wife," Liam chuckled, interrupting the soft silence that had settled after both of them had talked, laughed and complained about their day. 

Theo looked at him with a glare, raising the spatula he had in his had threateningly at Liam. 

"Take back what you said or I will rip your eyes out with this spatula."

"Threatening me with kitchen supplies, Theo? That is something a house wife would do."

"Shut up, Liam," Theo shook his head, going back to the cake with an amused smile on his face.. 

Liam would never get tired of Theo's smile, he didn't show it often before the war and, after the war, it took him some time to really show it at all, even now almost only showing it when he was alone with Liam. He liked it, being the only one who had the honour of seeing Theo like that, open and truthful, without hiding behind a mask of smugness. He was full of smirks and chuckles when they were with someone else, but that beautiful real smile was almost only for Liam's eyes to see. 

They had stayed like that for a while, talking about the most random things, laughing and teasing each other. It was domestic and perfect, it was soft and exactly the way Liam wanted to live his whole life. 

After Theo had finished baking, he put the cake in the oven and moved to where Liam was sitting, using his hands to part Liam's legs and get in between them, both smiling softly when their eyes met. Liam leaned down, being a little taller than Theo since he was still sitting on the counter, and their lips met sweetly and softly at first, the kiss getting deeper and heavier, although love was still spilling through every caress their lips or hands did. 

"See," Theo said once they parted. "I managed to cook without staining my clothes."

"You sure about that?" Liam smirked, moving his hand slowly. 

"Liam, no!" Theo warned when he saw what Liam was about to do. 

"Liam, yes!" Liam grinned and threw the flour he had grabbed with his hand at Theo. 

Theo's mouth fell open, like he couldn't quite believe that Liam would do something like that, thinking that he had only been bluffing when he had seen his hand move; Theo really should have known better, it was Liam after all. 

After that, it all went downhill, Liam stood up from where he was sitting and Theo threw some flour at him, paying back, Liam doing the same again right after, none of them wanting to lose. 

The playful fight went on for some minutes, the kitchen floor stained white with flour that would be a pain to clean, just like their hair, faces and clothes. Everything was covered by a blanket of white, but none of them seemed to care, too busy leaning against each other and laughing to worry about cleaning. 

Theo looked at the clock over Liam's shoulder and let go of him, standing up straight. 

"I have to take the cake out of the oven, go take a shower and we'll clean everything up later," he kissed Liam's forehead. 

Liam just smiled and left the kitchen to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Once he was done he went into Theo's room and smiled at the clothes that had been laid on the bed, knowing that Theo had thought about the fact that Liam didn't have any spare clothes with him. 

He put on the sweatpants, the plain shirt and the hoodie Theo had chosen for him, enjoying the scent of Theo's cologne and soap mixing with his skin. He had always loved Theo's scent and that was one of the reason why he liked to steal Theo's hoodies and sweaters from time to time. 

When he appeared in the kitchen again, Theo was sitting on one of the chairs, a piece of cake in his hand and a proud smile on his face. 

"This is really good, I'm an amazing cook, you shouldn't have doubted me," he said. 

Theo raised his head to look at Liam and stopped eating for a moment, eyes looking Liam up and down, smirk settling over his lips. No matter how many times he had seen Liam in his clothes, he would never get tired of it. 

"I have to bring some spare clothes from home so have some if I need them," Liam said. 

"You don't have to," Thro shrugged. "You can keep using mine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you look good on them. Now come sit and enjoy the delicious cake I baked. We still have the kitchen to clean."

Liam groaned but went to sit next to Theo, relieved to see that Theo liked Liam wearing his clothes as much as Liam liked to wear them. 

The cake was actually good, Theo had been right and Liam shouldn't have doubted his baking skills, but, in his defence, Theo had never shown any interest in the art of baking. 

Because of all that had happened in the kitchen that afternoon, Liam started seeing it as the place where Theo had baked him a cake and they had engaged on a silly flour fight. One more memory added to the endless list of memories made inside Theo's home, the home that was quickly becoming Liam's home too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this classifies as clothes sharing, but I went to my cousin's daughter's birthday party and I was so bored my brain actually fried and I couldn't write anything, so I wrote a little when I got home and this is the result. Even if it doesn't qualify for the day here's some domestic thiam for you all.


End file.
